villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Keep Away
The front room of the police office where Jeniyus had been summoned to was quite warm. It was a sharp contrast to the cold air outside. She didn't know what she'd been called in for, but she knew it concerned Metrinos, and thus, was quite important. Finally, a police officer she knew, the warden of Metrinos's prison, came out to the front room, and stood before Jeniyus. "Jeniyus, there's a special diamond that Metrinos wants to get ahold of. It worth roughly half a million dollars. We've decided that the best place to put it where it will be safe from Metrinos is the top security museum in New Zealand. But the heavily guarded plane that will deliver it there won't arrive for a week. We desire to keep it out of Metrinos's hands until then. But we don't think any place we have here is secure enough. So....Jeniyus....we would like you to hold onto the diamond." Jeniyus's eyes widened. "W-what? Me?" "Yes. You have a fighting chance against Metrinos. Normal guards and police do not. Metrinos will be focusing his full attention on getting this diamond, so he won't be up to anything else, at least. No other heists from him to worry about. The diamond is safest in your possession, Jeniyus." "I...I don't know if I can do this! Keeping a diamond safe from him for a whole week? What if I fail?" The officer shook his head. "This is the only chance we have of keeping the diamond safe. No one will blame you if you fail. We only ask that you try." He held out his hand, the diamond in his palm. "Put it in your pocket." Jeniyus took a deep breath. "Alright." She took the diamond, and put it in her pocket, as instructed. The officer nodded with sad eyes. "Good luck, Jeniyus." Jeniyus nodded in return, turned, and walked out of the police station. The cold air outside stung her skin and sent a chill down her spine. Her eyes darted around, looking all around her. No doubt Metrinos knew that the police would give the diamond to her for safe keeping, and it was only a matter of time before he came chasing after her to get it. Quickly, she pressed the blue button on her watch, and teleported home, to her room. She immediately felt safer, though she wasn't entirely sure if Metrinos knew where she lived or not. And knowing Metrinos, he would show up in the night while she was sleeping, take the diamond, and vanish from the house. Her blood ran cold at that thought as she tried to reassure herself that Metrinos didn't know where she lived. Still, she decided that she would stay up late just to be safe... It was late at night and Jeniyus was sitting on her bed, playing her Nintendo D.S., and trying to stay awake. She knew, however, that she couldn't keep this up all night. When she was too tired to keep going, she saved her game, turned it off, and went to sleep. Then, however, she was awoken a few hours later to find a face hovering over her. She gasped in surprise, realizing that Metrinos was in her room. Metrinos's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he said softly. Not knowing what else to do, Jeniyus raised her arm up, and hit a random location on her watch with her other hand. However, before she started to teleport, Metrinos gently grabbed hold of her wrist. "Oh, no you don't!" he declared. The two were transported to a large rainforest in South America, Jeniyus was changed into her superhero outfit as she always was when the watch teleported her. They were both sitting on the ground, and Jeniyus struggled, Metrinos still holding onto her wrist. "Let me go!" Smiling smugly, Metrinos released her wrist, only for Jeniyus to find that he'd placed a power binder around it. "I've got you now, Jeniyus." Jeniyus looked in awe at the power binder, a sinking feeling going through her stomach. Quickly, she raised up her watched and pressed another random location....but nothing happened. "You can't use your watch either, Jeniyus. Remember? No powers at all now. That binder will be active for an hour," Metrinos explained. He crosssed his arms, giving her a sympathetic look with sad eyes, but a triumphant smile. "Now....why don't you just give me the diamond, and I'll take you home?" Glaring angrily at him, Jeniyus shouted, "How did you find my house, anyway?!" Shaking his head, Metrinos stated, "I've known where you live for a long time now, Jeniyus." "You...you have?!" Jeniyus's countenance changed to one of utter confusion. Metrinos nodded. "But.....how?" "The first time we met, a placed a small, magic-based tracking device on your sneaker. It faded eventually, but it allowed me to see where you were living. I am your archenemy, so it's my job to keep tabs on you. I just haven't visited your house until today. Come now, don't think I'm going to harm your loved ones." He smirked. "I only did it so I could have the advantage in situations like this. I knew there was always a possibility that the police would ask you to guard something valuable that I wanted to steal. And now I've caught you." Jeniyus pushed him away from her, and stood up. "You're not getting it!" Metrinos got to his feet after being shoved, and said, "Oh, come on now, Jeniyus. You can't use your powers, and you're in the middle of a rainforest with me. I won." "I'm not handing it over," Jeniyus stated, backing away. "What chance do you have of fighting me off without your powers, Jeniyus? Or evading me?" "I'm not just gonna' give it to you!" Jeniyus shouted. Metrinos sighed and raised his hand, which began to glow with a pink aura. "Then, I suppose we're doing this the hard way." He fired a pink ray. Jeniyus barely dodged the ray, turned, and took off into the rainforest, running as fast as she could. She ran until she reached a small cove near a waterfall that spilled out into a river. She ran into the cover, moved into a corner near the opening, and dropped to one knee, trying to catch her breath. When she felt she had recuperated enough, she moved closer to the opening of the cove, and peered out, watching for Metrinos. “An hour until this binder wears off…” she thought with dismay. “Can I really hide from him for that long?” She sighed quietly, pressed her back against a wall of the cove, and sat down. She, then, settled in for a long waiting game. Several minutes passed as Jeniyus sat in the cove, feeling fatigue closing in on her. “No, damn it…” she thought. “I can’t fall asleep. Not here…” But then, she was jolted fully awake when arms began to come out of the wall she was sitting against. The arms grabbed her, and held her tightly. "Agh!" she shouted, struggling to pull free. The arms looked like Metrinos's; they were his magic arms that she'd seen a few times before. She heard footsteps outside, and soon, Metrinos entered the cove, smiling down at her. "Gotcha'!" Jeniyus struggled violently, but the arms held her tightly. "Damn it! Let me go!" "No can do, Jeniyus," Metrinos said, kneeling down in front of her. "Not until I have the diamond." He started to reach for Jeniyus's pocket, but Jeniyus, whose legs weren't restrained by the arms, kicked his hand away. Metrinos yelled in pain, pulling his hand back. Jeniyus struggled against the arms, biting down hard on one that was clasped around her shoulders. Metrinos yelled in pain again, and that arm vanished. Jeniyus continually bit and dug her nails into the arms and Metrinos kept sending them away to avoid further pain. Finally, there were too few arms to hold her, and she pulled free, running out of the cove, leaving a pained Metrinos sprawled on the floor of the cove. She ran blindly through the rainforest, trying to put as much distance between herself and Metrinos as possible. She kept running until she was completely out of breath. She stopped and looked around, trying desperately to find a place to hide. But there were no coves, no hills, nothing. All she saw was a particularly wide tree. Exhausted, she sat down against the wide tree, hoping it would hide her well enough, and passed out. She woke up, not knowing how long she had slept. Judging by the fact that she was still quite fatigued, she estimated that she had not been out long. In addition, the power binder was still on her, though it looked much paler in color. She wondered if it was starting to wear off. Slowly, she started to stand up. Then, suddenly, a large wave of pink light enveloped her, shooting out from her right. "Found you!" called a familiar voice. Jeniyus felt a pleasant sleepiness overcoming her, yet at the same time, she was gripped with a slight sense of panic. "If Metrinos knocks me out, it's over," she thought. She ran forward, escaping the oppressive wave, and took off, once again, through the woods. However, this time, Metrinos was hot on her trail, chasing after her. Despite her exhaustion, she forced herself to keep running, not willing to give up. Metrinos, being in close range, shot another pink ray at her backside, causing Jeniyus to fall to her knees, then, fall over onto her stomach. Hearing his footsteps approaching her, she reached out with her hands, grabbed larged hunks of grass, and began trying to pull herself along the ground, away from Metrinos. "Jeniyus, please," Metrinos pleaded in a gentle voice. "I hate seeing you in such a pained state." He knelt down next to Jeniyus, looking at her with a sad expression. "If you get this diamond, the Guild of Villains will be able to produce more monsters at a faster pace," Jeniyus stated. Metrinos released a brief, quiet sigh. "Well...yes. But come now, it's not like we're going to win the war with just that. It'll really just be a small victory for us." "Every small victory puts you closer to your goal....enslaving the entire world....I'll give you hell before I give up." A slightly pained look crossed Metrinos's face. He truly wasn't thrilled with the Guild of Villains' over-arching goal. He lowered his head a bit, turning his gaze to the ground. Then, suddenly, the glowing binder on Jeniyus vanished, and her eyes widened in shock. The hour was up. Quickly, she rolled onto her back, and shot a psychic ray at Metrinos. The ray struck him hard, pushing him back into a tree a fair three feet away. He groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Has it been an hour already?" he inquired, almost comically. Despite her great exhaustion, Jeniyus slowly climbed to her feet, breathing heavily. Metrinos jumped to his feet as well, throwing a pink pellet at the ground, enveloping the area in one of his famous pink smokescreens. Grimacing, Jeniyus raised her watch, her arms trembling from fatigue, and tried to find a good location to teleport to, one where Metrinos wouldn't find her. However, the smoke was so thick, it obscured Jeniyus's vision of the watch's screen. Slowly, the smoke began to clear, and Jeniyus saw a good location on her watch: The Crying Tundra. She smiled at this choice. It had been given its name for the sound the wind made as it blew through the region. She hit the button to teleport. However, precisely as she did so, Metrinos grabbed her from behind, his arms laced under her armpits, pulling her arms back slightly. They teleported together. They appeared in the bright, beautiful tundra, the cold air stinging their skin. Jeniyus struggled weakly in Metrinos's grip. She kicked him in the shin, and he released her, yelling in pain. She ran forward a bit, and turned to face him. She shot a psychic ray at him, but he raised a barrier, blocking it. However, Jeniyus used that time that Metrinos was blocking the attack, to raise her watch, and attempt to teleport away again. But she wasn't fast enough. Metrinos shot another pink ray at Jeniyus, and once the ray hit, she no longer had the strength to even raise her arm. She fell to her knees, and then, fell onto her stomach in the snow. She remained conscious, but only barely. Metrinos walked over to her, knelt down, and picked her up out of the snow. He turned her over so she was facing him, and his arm supported her back as he held her up. He looked at her with genuine pity. "I'm sorry, Jeniyus." He reached into her pocket, pulled the diamond out, and put it into a small, floating, purple bag that appeared, accepted the diamond, and disappeared. Jeniyus's heart sank. Metrinos shook his head, looking at Jeniyus with sad compassion. "You can't win them all." And with that, Jeniyus passed out. She awoke to find herself on a large bed in a medium-sized room with light pouring in from the windows. She immediately realized that she was in a Guild of Heroes rest house. Metrinos must have brought her here after she blacked out. She got up from the bed, and stepped out into the main lobby. The woman at the reception counter, and a tall man sitting in the lobby took notice, and smiled at her. "You're awake!" the woman said. "Yeah," Jeniyus responded, smiling weakly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "How long have I been here?" "About five hours," the man answered. "A young man brought you here, saying he wanted you to be taken care of. We know he was a villain, but we were too concerned with you to apprehend him." Jeniyus waved her hand. "That's alright." But then, a pained expression appeared on her face. "But.....he won. He got the diamond." She began to ponder the consequences this would have with a heavy heart. "Don't bother brooding on it," the man stated, disrupting her thoughts, making her look up at him. "We all lose sometimes. It's an inevitable fact of life. But the one thing we must never do is agonize over our failures." The man smiled reassuringly at Jeniyus, lifting her spirits a bit. "When we lose, the best thing to do is get back up and keep fighting the good fight." Jeniyus nodded at the man. "Yeah....you're right." Her eyes shifted around the room as she thought about the war between the Guild of Heroes and the Guild of Villains. There had been countless victories and defeats on both sides. Losing one battle, losing one diamond couldn't possibly shift the struggle in the villains' favor in any huge way. Her spirits lifting, she took a deep breath, smiled, and thought, "It's time I got back to the fight." THE END Category:Story Category:Hero Forever Category:Superhero Category:Finished Stories